Pierce Heart
by SapphireSpade
Summary: Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and Hanaraki Akara, is very depressed and was about to give up on Kirino Ranmaru, her crush, since he has his attention to someone else. But with a help from her friends, it gives her the courage to confess her love to him. Will she able to win his heart? Or will her heart pierce through it? Mostly Kirino x Akara. Hints of Shindou x Akara (Friendship)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the Valentine's Day two-shot story! It's not an idol story though (Sorry!), but this one is just as good as the first one.**

**I was inspire by HachimitsuOukan-san's story "White Chocolate from the White Crush on the White Day" so it gave me an inspiration to do a Valentine's Day story.**

**Also, there will be multiple Character x OC pairings. It sets on the GO timeline. Yea I know, I made a lot of IE GO Stories if you think so. Maybe Inazuma Eleven GO is my number one favorite than the original! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO or the OCs except for Hanaraki Akara. And as for the other OCs:**

**Koutetsu Ami: Shiranai Atsune**

**Umiazu Shiranui: HikaNoHana**

**Daichi Erika and Kira Ai: RandomGirl777**

**Hiwamiya Tyka: Number 01 Astral**

**Thank you guys for letting me borrow your OCs. If I made your OCs OOC, please tell me and I'll remember it the next time I borrowed OCs for my other stories.**

**Notes: Yukimura Hyouga and Amemiya Taiyou will be in Raimon as exchanged students. The OCs are in first grade except for Shiranui who is a second-year student. I put Taiyou in first grade while putting Yukimura in second grade. I don't know their grades in their school so I just imagine them. Oh and one of a Character x OC pairing is a friendly one. You know, like their friends to each other.**

**So, please enjoy the story~!**

* * *

Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and every girls in Raimon were very excited to give their chocolates to either their crushes or boyfriends. They started chatting one another before schools, during classes, in canteens, and after schools. They couldn't wait to give their chocolates to their boys.

During the first canteen...

"Eeehhh?!~ What do you mean you're not giving him chocolates for tomorrow?!" someone exclaimed loudly which is Koutetsu Ami, which almost shook the school. She has waist-length dark green hair tied into a high messy ponytail.

"Oi Ami, can you at least lower your voice?" said the girl with brown-black hair put into two long pigtails that reached her thighs with silver highlights that is sitting next to Ami's right while covering her right ear, Umiazu Shiranui.

"But, I was shock! How am I supposed to lower my voice down?!" Ami protest.

"I-I think you should calm yourself down, Ami-chan. If you strain your voice so much, you'll lose your voice." a girl with straight mid-waist, dark-blue hair that faded into light blue at the tips, held to the left with a simple band, while her bangs were covering her forehead nervously told Ami, Kira Ai.

"But at least we can have some quiet if Ami loses her voice." said a girl with navy colored hair tied into a half-ponytail and her bangs covers he left eye and she had marks under her eyes, Hiwamiya Tyka while sipping her tea.

"What?! Are you saying that I'm a loudmouth?!" Ami exclaimed while slamming her hands on the table which grabs most of the people's attention.

Tyka gives the people a cold glare and said, "What are you all looking at? Do you want to die?" And that makes everyone cringed and get back what they were doing.

"I don't think he likes me..." a sighed coming from a girl with scarlet hair that has been tied into a low ponytail while a few locks framing her face and bangs over her eyes, Hanaraki Akara or Aka-chan by her friends.

"What makes you say that, Aka-chan?" asked Ai while eating her cheesecake.

"He has a lot of fangirls here and they all confess their feelings to Kirino-kun, but he rejects them all. I rather kept my feelings to myself ." Akara looked down, staring at her uneaten strawberry shortcake.

Akara's friends knew her crush is Kirino Ranmaru. Tyka, as the closest friend of the scarlet-haired girl have tried to urge her friend to confess her feelings to the pink-haired boy but Akara resisted.

"Maybe Kirino have feelings of someone else who's not in his fan club." Shiranui pointed out as she sips her milkshake.

This made Akara feel down. If Kirino has feelings of someone else who's not in his fan club, she knew the person might be. She turn around to see her crush, Kirino with a girl with black-waist length hair name Daichi Erika. Erika is also friends with Akara and the others, but ever since she's hanging out with Kirino she became distant with them. Kirino and Erika were very close to each other, but not too close since Kirino and Shindou were actually really close friends. Rumors says that those two were the "Number 1 Cute Couple" and even said that Erika will give chocolates to Kirino for Valentine's Day.

"Why don't you give your chocolates to Kirino before Erika does?" Tyka notice Akara looking at the pair from distance.

"E-eh?!" Akara exclaimed as she looks at Tyka with a 'are-you-crazy' look.

"Yeah! If you do that and Kirino accepts it, you'll beat your rival in love!" Ami said cheerfully as she strike a victory pose which makes her friends sweat dropped. She calls Erika "Rival in Love" since the black-haired girl is always with Akara's crush.

"Takun Ami, how many times you need to say that?" Shiranui sighed.

"Even if I give him chocolates, he won't accept my feelings." Akara takes her fork and poke a piece of her strawberry shortcake and eats it.

"Aka-chan, you can't give up on Kirino-san just because Erika-chan has the upper chance. There's still time left." Ai said.

"Ai is right. If you don't let it out then Erika will get Kirino very soon." Tyka added.

"Give him the chocolates before it's too late." Shiranui told Akara.

"And you and Kirino will be a couple!" Ami finished.

Feeling touched by her friends' words, Akara smile that her friends are always there for her.

* * *

**~Time Skip: During the second canteen~** (I know, I'm being a little lazy...)

"Erika... there this someone-" Kirino, who's blushing pink was at the table talking to Erika but is cut off.

"I know! That's why I'm here to help you, Ran-senpai!" Erika chirped and then smirks at Kirino which makes the pink-haired boy cringed.

"Wh-what are you planning to do, Erika?" Kirino stuttered.

"Hehe~ what's wrong? I thought you want to confess her? Besides, that crush of yours is actually one of my friends. " Erika said in a teasing tone.

"I do, but Shindou also loves her. Every time I saw her and Shindou together, my heart aches. What if she accepts him than me?" Kirino wonders.

"Then you have to confess her before Taku-senpai does!" Erika chimed as she points the air to the sky while placing one foot on the table while the other on the chair which makes Kirino sweat dropped.

Erika knew every secret Kirino has. Creeper, maybe? She knows who's the pinkette's crush from the back of her hands. Around her surroundings and Kirino's, she heard gossips about her and Kirino being some "Number 1 Cute Couple" thing. She has no idea why.

"Nee Ran-senpai, can I ask you something?" Erika asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Kirino inquired.

* * *

**~Time Skip: After School~** (Once again, too lazy...)

Akara heaved another long sigh when she stepped out of the school grounds. This is her 5th sigh she makes. She saw her crush once again with Erika and walked away together, holding hands. Now she's starting to lose this 'competition' which Ami calls it but Akara doesn't care about it since she knows that Kirino will accept Erika than herself.

"Walking home alone, Akara-chan?" a voice ringed which makes Akara turn around to see the brunette prodigy, Shindou Takuto.

"Shindou-kun. Actually I was heading to the grocery store to get some stuff for Valentine's Day." Akara explained.

"May I company you?" Shindou suggest.

"Oh no, you don't have to Shindou-kun." Akara protest but the brunette took her hand as they went to the grocery store together.

After getting some stuff from the grocery...

Akara and Shindou are now on their way to Akara's place since the bags are very heavy.

"Akara-chan, are you planning to give chocolates to Kirino?" Shindou asked.

That question made Akara look away, not wanting to answer the brunette's question.

"Akara-chan?" Shindou called out her name.

"I was thinking on giving up on Kirino-kun and give him to Erika-chan..." Akara softly mumbled.

"Why?"

"Just by looking at them together makes my heart hurt. A thought came up in my head and said, 'They make a lovely couple. There's no way I'm qualified of being Kirino-kun's girlfriend...'."

Akara felt a hand on her shoulder. She look up and saw Shindou with serious eyes.

"Akara-chan. You can't just give up. I gave up all my feelings of you so Kirino will have you. Ever since I first met you, I fell in love with you. However, you love Kirino instead. You decided that we can still be friends while I support you and Kirino. Don't waste all my efforts for nothing." Shindou told Akara in a serious tone.

It's true. During the first day of February, Shindou confesses his feelings to Akara but she kindly turns him down because Akara told the brunette that she's in love with Kirino. Feeling sad, Akara gave him a yellow rose that she bought from the flower shop where she works and tells him that they'll be friends forever which Shindou agreed and accept the rose. After the confessing scene, everyone in Raimon team knew that Shindou got turned down and found his new love afterwards except for one person...

"Shindou-kun..." that's the only word Akara could said.

They both arrived at Akara's place. Shindou gives the rest of the grocery bags to Akara.

"Thank you for helping me carrying my groceries, Shindou-kun. And thank you for helping me bring my confidence back." Akara bowed to Shindou with gratitude.

"Good luck on tomorrow, Akara-chan." Shindou winked at the scarlet-haired girl and walks back to his place.

"Yosh, time to get to work." Akara said in determination and went in her house.

* * *

**~The Next Day: Valentine's Day~**

Today is Valentine's Day. As expected in Raimon, girls giving out their chocolates to their boys, blushing from left to right, up and down, in and out, every corner of the school grounds.

In the music room, Ami stood in front of a certain 2nd year brunette trying to say something but words aren't coming out which makes her face goes red. Shindou asked what's wrong but Ami held out a heart-shaped red box with a velvet white lace bow attached to it, in it are expensive handmade chocolates. She told the brunette that she's been making them since yesterday. Touched by the greenette's effort to make expensive chocolates, Shindou receives it while blushing.

Meanwhile at the back of the school building, Tyka held out a chocolate bar wrapped up in a purple wrapper with a midnight blue ribbon that been decorated neatly towards Tsurugi while blushing. The ex-SEED just look at the bar but he just wasting the navy-haired girl's time and shove her gift in his hands and was about to walk away but she was pull back into an embrace. Tyka's eyes move back of the corner of her eyes and could have sworn she saw Tsurugi with a tint of red on his face.

At the classroom, Shiranui gave Yukimura a light blue snowflakes bag tied into a white ribbon that has chocolates shaped like snowflakes. Yukimura accept it and gives Shiranui a hug while blushing, which makes the dark brown-haired girl hug back and blush.

Ai had already given her chocolates to Taiyou. It was a sun-shape chocolate in an orange box with a yellow ribbon attach to it. She'll never forget when Taiyou had kissed her on the cheek which cause her the blush just by thinking about it.

At the first break time, Akara began searching for Kirino. She went and side and saw Kirino heading towards the back of the school and follows him. Before she go any further, she saw Kirino with Erika. Luckily, there's a nearby tree that she can hide from being spotted, however she can only see from distance. She peered over the tree and see what's going on.

Erika started saying something and held out a square box wrapped in a teal wrapper with a blue ribbon on top. Her face was blushing mad.

'Erika-chan is giving chocolates to Kirino-kun?' Akara thought.

Surprisingly for Akara, Kirino smiled and accept the chocolates. Erika beamed with happiness and hugs Kirino which makes him hugged back. Akara's eyes widened in what she was seeing. Tears streaming down from Akara's face when she saw her crush had accept her friend's chocolate. She runs off to who knows where without making a noise.

At class...

"Aka-chan, daijoubu deska?" Ai asked Akara in concerned.

No response from the scarlet-haired girl. Akara had put her head down on her desk.

"Nee what's wrong with Aka-chan?" Shinsuke inquired looking at the depressed Akara.

"We don't know. Ever since class Aka-chan arrived in class, she became like this." Aoi explained.

"Wonder if it has to do with Kirino-senpai." Tenma wondered.

For the rest of the day, Akara didn't talk to her friends because of what happened in the first break. Her teachers had mark her absent because she didn't respond back after they called her name. After school, Akara head towards the soccer field along with Tyka, Shiranui, and Ami since the four of them played soccer. Ai must have gotten there already since she's a manager.

"Nee nee Aka-chan, did you give your chocolates to Kirino yet?" Ami curiously asked the scarlet-haired girl.

Akara looked down, not wanting to answer the greenette's question.

"You didn't, did you?" Shiranui guessed which she received a nod as an answer from Akara.

"Oi Akara, how long you're going to keep this silent treatment?" Tyka asked with an irritated tone.

Akara just shrugged and walks ahead.

'I can't tell them what happened at first break. It hurts just by talking about it...' Akara holds her tears until she arrived at the soccer field along with her friends.

All the Raimon team are here except for Kirino. He's with Erika so they can walk together. A vision of Kirino and Erika appeared in Akara's mind. More tears begged Akara to let it out.

"Ah minna-san you're here!" Ai said.

"Hurry and change. We're about to start!" Midori shouted.

But Akara didn't move an inch. Her tears are still begging for her to let her emotions out.

"What's wrong, Akara-chan?" Hikaru asked.

"You don't look good." Hamano added.

Akara tried to hold her tears as possible, but she can't hold it for so long. Shindou notice the scarlet-haired girl's tears coming out from her violet eyes, but she kept holding them. He approached to Akara who notice him coming closer to her. The Raimon team and the managers were wondering what is the brunette prodigy is going to do. Suddenly, Shindou hugged Akara which shocks the team.

"Let it out..." Shindou whispered to Akara's ear, "It's okay to cry..."

Akara's eyes widened as tears streaming down from her eyes. She tries to hold them back but she couldn't anymore. She cried as she latch on Shindou. Shindou place his hand on Akara's head and let the scarlet-haired girl cried on his shoulder.

The Raimon team and the managers except for Ami where confused on what's going on but they felt sorry for what makes Akara sad. Ami was a little angry when Shindou hugged Akara but it was wash off by Akara's sadness.

'Could it be... that Kirino had accept Erika?' everyone thought of that same questions in their minds.

* * *

**~Epilogue~**

"Do you think he'll like it?" Erika asked Kirino.

They were on their way to the soccer field since Kirino and Erika are probably the last ones arrived.

"I'm sure of it. We already talk about this, remember?" Kirino reminded Erika.

"Honto? Yokkata! Arigatou, Ran-senpai! I'm sure he'll accept me and we will happily ever after!" Erika beamed.

Just then, they heard someone crying. It's coming from the soccer field.

"Who is crying at the field?" Kirino wondered.

"Let's find out!" Erika then runs off while Kirino follows.

As they arrived at the soccer field, Erika's widened and stop her tracks. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"Oi Erika, what's wrong?" Erika cringed and turn back to Kirino, blocking his view from the soccer field.

"A-a-ah there's nothing wrong, Ran-senpai! I-i-its just-" Erika tried to make up an excuse but the crying was louder from before.

Kirino gently shoved Erika so he can see what's going on, only that makes his eyes widened.

From where Kirino and Erika standing, they saw the Raimon team watch a certain scarlet-haired girl being embraced by a certain brunette prodigy. The scarlet-haired girl was crying in his arms while the brunette soothes her by patting her head.

Kirino couldn't believe what he was seeing. His heart has been shattered into pieces.

'Why? Why is Shindou hugging Akara-chan?'

_To be continued..._

* * *

**WAAAAHHHH! KIRINO YOU'RE SUCH A BAKA! *crying so loud as tears started to burst like a fountain***

**Kirino: What did I do!?**

**YOU BROKE MY OC'S HEART!**

**Kirino: How did I broke Akara's heart?!**

**Don't act so innocent, Pinky! *whacks Kirino with a hammer***

**Kirino: X_X Ow, that hurts...**

**You deserve it! *huffed* So guys, what do you all think? Yes, I made the first chapter a heartbroken ending, but there will be a happy ending in the next chapter. The next chapter will explain everything.  
**

**Stay tuned, for the next and last chapter! Happy Valentine's Day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! **

**Once again, I don't own anything except my OCs!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

During practice, Akara have been avoiding Kirino and Erika ever since they arrived. Even Kirino had been avoiding Shindou after he saw what happened. Everyone started to get worried about the two while the rest were mad at Kirino for breaking Akara's heart. When practice was over, Akara exit the soccer club room and heads out the flower shop for her part-time job.

Akara couldn't stop thinking about what happened at school today. She tries to forget about it but it keeps coming back. She sigh in defeat as she remembers Kirino and Erika together as a couple.

'I knew it. Kirino-kun rather be with Erika than me...' she thought as she arrived the flower shop.

* * *

**~Time Skip: At the Hospital~**

"Daijoubu, Aka-chan? You don't look so well today." Akoro asked while finishing organizing the files and place them on the desk.

After finishing her part-time job at the flower shop, Akoro, her older brother, had called his sister to bring flowers to one of the patients at the hospital. Just like on the way to the hospital, Akara still thinks about what happened at school. For god's sake, why won't it leave her alone?! Akara had enough pain in her heart and it still aches bit by bit. When she (Akara) arrived the hospital, she greeted her older brother. Akara put up a fake smile to hide her sadness from her brother and starts headed to one of the patients room for the flowers.

"I-I'm fine, Nii-san. I just felt tired from school and the flower shop, that's all." Akara reassured her brother with a sad smile.

However, Akoro wasn't convinced. As Akara was about to leave, Akoro stop her by grabbing her shoulder.

"Aka-chan you're not fine at all. I can see it right through you. Please tell me what's wrong." Akoro pleaded.

Akara looked down at the ground as tears started to come out of her eyes As she struggles to not cry in front of her brother. She felt arms wrap around her just like what Shindou did the last time she cried, except she's being hug by behind. Akara then softly sob in her brother's arms.

"Aka-chan, if there's anything wrong here I'm here to listen." Akoro said.

"Okay, I'll tell you what happened..." Akara sigh sadly as she starts explaining her brother about what happened today at school.

She told Akoro that today it's Valentine's Day and she was looking for Kirino so she could give her chocolates to him. However, she was too late when she founds out that he already accept Erika's chocolates. Talking about it makes Akara cry even more as Akoro soothes her.

"I'm sorry that you didn't make it..." Akoro said in sympathetic.

"I knew that Kirino-kun accept Erika-chan right from the start. Maybe I should forget about him..." Akara cried softly.

"That's not going to solve it, Aka-chan." Akoro refuses the idea of his sister's, "You love Kirino-kun as much as you love me. Even if you haven't given your chocolates first, you can still give him your chocolates in Valentine's Day."

"But he-"

"I meant giving your chocolates as a friendship token. I'm sure he'll accept your friendship." Akoro urges his sister.

Sigh in defeat, Akara nodded and said, "Alright, I'll go see him."

Just then, Akara's phone was ringing. She fish out her phone that says a text from Tyka.

_Aka-chan,_

_Come to the flower garden right away. There's something important that you need to know._

_From, Ty-chan._

"Something that I need to know?" Akara read the last sentence on the text.

"You should go. If it is very important, you have to." Akoro said.

"Sure, I'll go." Akara agrees and hug her brother goodbye before leaving the hospital.

* * *

**~At the Garden~**

Akara had just arrived at the garden just like what the text said. It was sunset now and the garden usually filled with colors of flowers but since it's Valentine's Day, every year there's pink, red, and white flowers in the garden. Also, it's a perfect spot for lovers but Akara doesn't have one. Why would Aakra be here if she knew that usually don't have a couple?

That's when she heard footsteps. She turned to see a certain pink-haired boy, entering the garden. Feeling shocked and scared, Akara was about to run away but Kirino grab her hand so she can't escape. She didn't even dare to look at the pink-haired boy. But one question that popped in Akara's mind.

Why is Kirino here and not with Erika?

"Akara," Akara heard Kirino called her name but she didn't turn around to look at him.

"Please don't leave." Kirino pleaded, "There's something that I need to tell you."

Well that was strange. What happened to the at the first break of school? Didn't Kirino had accepted Erika's Valentine and her feelings?

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." Kirino started.

Okay, that is strange.

"I heard from everyone that you saw me with Erika this afternoon. The reason why I'm with Erika is because I was just helping her to have confidence she needs to give her chocolates to the person she loves." Kirino explained.

No response from the scarlet-haired girl.

"Akara, I don't know if you heard rumors about me and Erika being a couple, that's true." Kirino continued, "Me and Erika are just friends. Besides, I love someone else."

Kirino waited for Akara to respond but nothing. She still had her back facing Kirino and have not move an inch. Kirino tighten his grip a little and said,

"I can't wait no longer..."

Kirino pulls Akara towards him so the distance between them smaller. He let's go of Akara's hand to cupped her face in his own hands and lean closer until their foreheads touch each other. Bluish-green eyes and violet eyes clash into each other.

To Kirino's point of view, he had no idea how pretty Akara is from up close. And when it comes with flowers, Akara's eyes sparkle in admiration and looks at the flower like a child looking at a new toy which Kirino thinks it's cute for her.

"Akara," Kirino whisper in a kind yet deep but not to deep- tone, "Aishiteru yo..."

Akara blushes as Kirino close in the space and;

Chu~!

Press his soft lips against Akara's for a kiss. Akara's eyes widen in a shock. Kirino Ranmaru is kissing Hanaraki Akara?! She doesn't know whether to kiss back, push him away or stand there and let Kirino do the job. Kirino's lips taste sweet. Akara gave in and kiss Kirino back by wrapping her arms around his neck. They broke off the kiss for air. Akara's face was redder than her own hair while Kirino's face was pinker than his own hair.

"I'm sorry." Kirino's head hung low, " I shouldn't have done that. You probably hate me-" he is cut off by Akara who hugged him and snuggle into his chest.

"No Kirino-kun, I don't hate you." Akara muffled, "I love you, too. But when I saw you with Erika-chan, I felt that the two of you are a cute couple and lost my self-esteem..."

Akara looks up to see Kirino. Her eyes had turn into an adorable puppy eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." Kirino flushes, "I can't hold it much longer if you keep looking at me like that..." as he pinches Akara's nose which gave her a squeak and cover her nose while blushing.

Kirino chuckled when seeing his lover like that.

"Ah, I almost forgot." Akara remembered something as she rummage in her school bag.

She took out a cube-shaped box that is neatly wrapped in a pink wrapper with red flowers and a red ribbon on top. Akara must have worked on it since yesterday.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kirino-kun. I know it's late and I've wanted to give you my gift but I don't have the courage to do so." Akara held out her gift to the pink-haired boy.

Kirino smile and accept the gift from Akara. He looked at her if he can open it which the scarlet-haired girl nod. The pink-haired boy untie the ribbon and open the box carefully. Inside the box is a flower-shaped chocolates shaped into a heart formation and on the middle is a pinkish-purple orchid flower.

"You made all of this?" Kirino curiously asked while looking at the chocolates and the flower.

"That's right. In the middle of the heart, orchid means thoughtfulness; love; beauty; and many children in Chinese. I made all those chocolates with all my heart. Also, the part of your name "Ranmaru" also means orchid so I figure that I should put an orchid in my gift for you." Akara explain, feeling embarrass.

"As expected of the flower girl." Kirino comment which makes Akara blush more. He took one flower-shaped chocolate and put it in his mouth.

"H-how's the chocolate?" Akara nervously asked the pink-haired boy.

"It taste sweet." Kirino licked the bottom of his lips and grabs another one and put it towards Akara's mouth.

"Say Ahh~." Kirino said in a teasing way.

"Eh?! K-Kirino-" Akara's mouth was open to speak giving the pink-haired boy the chance to plop the chocolate in there. Kirino forces Akara to close her mouth as she started eating the chocolate.

"How was it, Aka-chan~?" Kirino whispered in Akara's ear in a seductive tone making her ears go red.

"Mou Kirino-kun~ you should've gave me that chocolate instead of feeding me~." Akara pouted and puff her cheeks.

"Gomen Aka-chan." Kirino apologize as he hug Akara which makes her hug him back.

"So I guess were a couple, right?" Akara inquired.

Kirino chuckle and kiss Akara on the cheek.

"Yes we are, Aka-chan" Kirino replied.

Akara giggled.

"I love you, Aka-chan." Kirino said, "I won't let go of you. No matter what."

"Thank you... I love you too, Kirino-kun." Akara reply.

Kirino shook his head and said, "Ranmaru. Call me Ranmaru." making Akara blush again.

"E-eto... R-Ranmaru-kun..." Akara says Kirino's first name in her sweet voice.

"Thank you, Aka-chan." Kirino leaned towards Akara and this time the scarlet-haired girl followed his lead.

The two kiss as the sunsets and night arrives.

_The End..._

* * *

**~Epilogue~ **

Anyone wonder what happens while Akara left the soccer clubroom? Well let's find out!

_~Flashback~_

_After Akara had left, the Raimon team minus Kirino plus the managers and the girls minus Erika dragged the pink-haired boy and the black-haired girl to sit and surround them so they won't escape._

_"Hey hey why are you all circling around us for?!" Erika exclaimed._

_"What are you two thinking?! You broke Aka-chan's heart!" Midori scolded the two._

_"What do you mean?" Kirino asked._

_"Aka-chan is upset..." Ai said._

_"She is?" Kirino and Erika said at the same time._

_Everyone explained the two that Akara told them that she saw them together and Erika gave Kirino her Valentine gift which he accept it and they hug together._

_"Now wait a second! I never gave Kirino any chocolates!" Erika protested._

_"Then what you called this?" Tyka inquired as she held up the gift that Erika gave Kirino. Tyka had search it in Kirino's bag._

_"Hey wait-" Erika was about to speak but she's been cut off._

_"I knew the Rival in Love had given Kirino-senpai a Valentine gift!" Ami shouted._

_"But-" Erika is cut off again by a different voice.  
_

_"Ty-chan, can you open it?" Taiyou asked the navy-haired girl._

_"Wait-!" Erika was once again cut off when Tyka opened the gift._

_"That's weird..." Tyka raise an eyebrow as she saw something inside.  
_

_"What's in it, Ty-chan?" Tsurugi ask his girlfriend._

_"There's nothing in it..." Tyka show the gift to everyone which is empty. Tyka's right, there's nothing in it.  
_

_"Is this a joke?" Shiranui glare at Kirino and Erika._

_"I was trying to explain everything but you guys always cut me off!" Erika complained._

_"Then why did you gave Kirino an empty gift?" Yukimura asked._

_Erika sighed and said, "Okay we'll tell you everything." and looks at Kirino which Kirino looks at her. They both nodded and began to explain everything.  
_

_"Yesterday, Erika was asking me to help her something. She wanted some practice so she can give her Valentine gift to someone." Kirino began, "Erika was planning to give him the Valentine gift after school but before she can, Erika wants to practice on every school break."_

_The team were still unsure about the pink-haired boy's words._

_"I never love Ran-senpai, really." Erika stood up, "__I just need his help that's all." Then the black-haired girl blush, "Besides, I love someone else..."__  
_

_"You love someone else?" Ami echoed._

_"Who?" Shinsuke inquired._

_Erika stood and slowly approached to a certain teal-haired boy._

_"Ano, Kariya-kun..." Erika pause which makes everyone wait for her on what she asking Kariya. Erika held out a box that has been wrapped in a teal wrapper and a white ribbon on top._

_"Iloveyou! PleaseacceptmyValentine!" Erika said really fast which no one couldn't understand what she's saying, but everyone had already understood what she said to Kariya._

_"Eeehhhh?!" Everyone shouted making the soccer clubroom almost shook._

_~End of Flashback~_

"All's well it ends well!" Ami whispered loudly as she and the rest of her friends and boyfriends watch the two couple kissing in the garden.

"I'm glad they make up." Ai softly commented.

"Me too, if Akara-chan didn't knew about this she'll be heartbroken forever." Shindou said.

"We should give them privacy, nee Ty-chan?" Tsurugi asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah. Those two lovebirds need some time alone." Tyka agreed and the two navy-haired couple walk away while holding hands.

"We should go too." Yukimura suggested his girlfriend, Shiranui.

"Right. Let's go." Shiranui said and the two couple walk away as well.

"Taiyou-kun, we should go as well." Ai urges the orange-haired boy.

"Okay." Taiyou smiled and the two walk off linking their arms together.

The three couples soon disappeared leaving the two remaining couple alone.

"So we're the only ones now?!" Erika exclaimed.

"Looks like it." Kariya reply.

"But we have to go too." Shindou told them.

"You guys too?!" Erika asked not too loudly because the couple from the garden will hear her.

"Yup! Have fun!" Ami waved goodbye as she and her boyfriend exit the scene.

"I can't believe everyone ditched us..." Erika pouted in disappointed.

"But at least we have each other." Kariya kissed his new girlfriend on the cheek.

Erika sighed but had no choice to agree with Kariya as the two couple continue spying on the other couple enjoying their moments. (AkaRan! XD)

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! *gives you all digital chocolates***

**Please Review! No flames please! That will ruin the love! TvT**


End file.
